List of wonders in Civ5
This is the list of wonders in Civ5. See also the natural wonders. World wonders *Angkor Wat: Culture and gold cost of acquiring new tiles reduced by 25% in all cities. *Big Ben: Cost of Gold purchasing in all cities reduced by 15% *Brandenburg Gate: Great General near the Capital and +15 experience for all new units built in this city. *Chichen Itza: Length of Golden Ages increased by 50% *Cristo Redentor: Culture cost of adopting new Policies reduced by 10% *Eiffel Tower: Five happiness and one happiness for every two polices. *Himeji Castle: +15% combat strength for units fighting in friendly territory. *Machu Picchu: +25% Gold from Trade Routes. *Mausoleum of Halicarnassus: +2 production each source of Marble or Stone worked by this City and 100 gold for each great person expended. *Notre Dame: Plus 10 happiness. (Also provides a faith boost in G&K) *Pentagon: Gold cost of upgrading military units reduced by 33% *Sistine Chapel: +25% Culture in all Cities. *Statue of Liberty: +1 Production from Specialists in every city. *Statue of Zeus: All units gain +15% combat strength when attacking cities. *Stonehenge +6 culture (Changed to +5 faith in G&K) *Sydney Opera House: 1 Free Social Policy, +50% culture in the city *Taj Mahal: The empire enters a Golden Age. *Temple of Artemis: +10% growth in all cities. +15% production of range units *Colossus:+1 Gold from water tiles worked by this City. *Forbidden Palace: Unhappiness from number of citizens in non-occupied cities reduced by 10%. *Great Library: 1 Free Technology and provides a free Library in the city which it is built. *Great Lighthouse: All military naval units receive +1 movement and +1 sight. *Great Wall: Enemy land units must spend 1 extra movement point when inside your territory *Hagia Sophia: +25% generation of Great People in all Cities. *Hanging Gardens: +10 food in the city where the wonder is built. *Kremlin: Defensive Buildings in all Cities are 25% more effective. *Louvre: 2 free Great Artists appear near the Capital. *Oracle: 1 Free Social Policy. *Porcelain Tower: A Great Scientist appears near the City where the Wonder was built and 50% more science from research agreements. *Pyramids: Tile improvement construction speed increased by 25% and 2 Workers appear near the City. *United Nations:Triggers voting for the Diplomatic Victory. *Alhambra Provides all units constructed in the city the Drill I promotion (Combat bonus in rough terrain), adds a free castle as well as a +20% boost to culture in the city in which it was built. *Djenne Mosque (G&K) All missionaries born in this city may spread a religion 3 times instead of 2. Provides a free mosque in the city in which it was built. *Petra (G&K) *Terracotta Army (G&K) Provides +6 culture. *Great Firewall (G&K): National Wonder that prevents technology theft in the city it is built and drastically reduces technology theft in all other cities in the Empire. *Hubble Telescope Provides a free spaceship factory in the city it was built. Two Great Scientists are generated. *Neuschwanstein Castle (G&K): +3 Gold, +2 Culture, +1 Happiness per Castle. *Leaning Tower of Pisa (G&K) +25% boost to Great People generation in all cities and generates a Great Person of your choice. *CN Tower (G&K): Free Broadcast Tower in every city, and +1 population and Happiness per city. *Millau Viduact:(TODO), Available at Civilization V Mods *Sagrada Familia:(TODO), Available at Civilization V Mods National wonders *Circus Maximus *Hermitage *Heroic Epic *Ironworks *National College *National Epic *National Treasury *Oxford University *Palace Projects *Apollo Program *SS Booster *SS Cockpit *SS Engine *SS Stasis Chamber *Manhattan Project *Utopia Project Note: The Three Gorges Dam was planned to be a wonder but was left out. Its quote is '' The people turn to a benevolent ruler as water flows downwards and as wild beasts fly to the wilderness-Mencius''